Love is blind
by Chante-chan
Summary: Sabrina messes up a spell, and ends turning Salem human! What does he do? Why is he doing it. One shot Sabrina/Human Salem


A eighteen year old Sabrina Spellmen stood over a spell book. Her long light blond hair draping over her shoulders to fall in her face, a question creasing her brow.

"Where is that stupid spell?" She muttered to herself, becoming more and more impatient as the time passed. Thumping her thumb against the gigantic book. Humming to herself as she still looked at the thousandth page again and again. Where the hell was the spell?

A small black cat walked into the room. He stepped up to her a smile spiting his face. He jumped up to the table, going to the chair first. He looked over her shoulder, and laughed as she couldn't seem to find the spell she was looking for. He heard her sigh as she gave up. But her shoulders perked up, when she ran to the other room.

"Sabrina! Where are you going?" Salem said, hanging on to her shoulder by her fore paws. He sighed as he received no answer.

Sabrina started to sort through the jumbled mess that was her room and sighed again as she couldn't find what she was looking for. Leaning back, she looked over to Salem and petted his head. Then, as if by magic, right behind him was the item in which she was looking for. Reaching behind him, she picked up the wand, petting his head again as she stood once again. Thinking of the spell she wanted, she started to wave the wand at a rapider and rapider pace. Salem looked at her, and for once, he wanted to be mischievous and make her mess up. Just this once... he walked over to her desk, and merrily jumped upon the surface of it.

"Look, Sabrina has a new crush!" He said in a mock surprised tone. He waited for what he knew would happen.

"Salem!!" Looking at him, she accidentally pointed the wand at him, and she shielded her face with her arms as a burst of light rose up around him. Pulling herself together, she watched in horror as a fully human Salem replaced her cat companion. A fully _naked _human. Raising her hands up to cover her eyes, she screeched at him. She ran out of the door, completely unfamiliar with anything naked, her being a virgin to the very roots of her hair. Running down the hallway, she locked herself in the bathroom, hoping beyond hope that she was safe. Salem looked down at his hands, and he was slightly disturbed to find that he had hands and not little furry appendages instead. Pulling himself from his mind, he noticed a smell. He still had is senses, and they were still as powerful as that of a cat. The smell was Sabrina... Sabrina in heat. Feeling the more feral part of him jump at the challenge, he raced after her. Pulling himself close together, he lunged at the door, breaking it down. He smiled then, his black hair getting in his eyes. Whipping his bangs out of his eyes, he looked over to her, smirking so that just a little of his fang stuck out of his mouth.

Sabrina looked at him, a small awe washing over her. How was he so cute now? Normally, she would be chewing him out about the door that he broke, which she could easily fix with magic. She found herself gasping when he turned toward her. This time, she did not shriek or scream. No, instead, she met his gaze and she found herself short of breath. Salem grabbed her, pulling her with him, and he went back to her room. Pushing her gently, she fell back onto the bed. She couldn't help but sputter at what was about what was about to happen.

"B-b-but Salem, y-you can't be serious! I-i-I mean, this is like, bestiality or something..." Sabrina said, stuttering most of the sentence out.

Salem smiled again, and this time, it didn't mesmerize her. No, it captivated her, the beauty of the genuine smile. She felt her knees get weak, In fact if she wasn't already laying down, she would have collapsed on herself. She felt herself give in, but she no longer cared. He leaned over her as he kissed her forehead, slowly moving toward her mouth, taking a detour to pass over her earlobe and her nose. When he finally kissed her lips, it was as if there was an explosion inside her mind, in her body. She felt it thrum away with a pulsating heat gathering in her toes and in her lower body. Salem's nostrils flared and he smiled down to her, grinning like the Cheshire cat himself.

He picked up her hands, and placed them against his torso, and Sabrina admitted that he was the most buff boy she had ever met. He was beautiful in every way. He let his tongue out of his mouth, and slowly made his way to her neck. Her body convulsed below him, and he couldn't help but grin like an idiot. His tongue was still like a cats rough and scratchy organ. Sabrina had no way of knowing that she was sensitive though, so she was completely lost when his warm tongue rapped around one pert peak. She screamed as he scratched her sensitive peak with his sandpaper like tongue. It, it hurt, but it felt so, so very good at the same time.

Salem couldn't help but purr deep in his chest in appreciation for her cries of pleasure. He looked down to her then, and saw the faint rosy hue that dusted her cheeks. Her once pale brown lips, now bruised, and cherry red. She smiled up at him, the smile so huge that he was surprised that her teeth didn't show. But there was one last thing he needed to do, to know before he let passions steely fingers surge down into his very center.

"Sabrina" he said in a small short whisper. Her eyes shot to him.

His hand went up her skirt, and he started pumping it in and out, so very slowly. Not meant to please, no to surface her want, to inspire a deep need in her being. He rubbed against a small bundle of nerves inside her. He turned his two fingers toward it, and squeezed it until there was tears pricking her eyes. He made her cry out very loudly.

"Sabrina. Look at me!" Salem said, forcing her to open her previously screwed shut eyes.

Her hands twisted in the sheets below her, and her breath left her as his soulful amber eyes looked at her. Her hips bucked once, before Salem's other hand went to press them down, back to the bed. She looked to him again, biting her lip as a sigh left her.

"There are a few questions that I need to ask you before we get to the main course. _Sabrina_" He said slowly, and waited for her to nod.

"Okay, good girl" He started, giving her four hard pumps inside her warm cavern, his fingers coming back to squeeze the same bundle of nerves. She shuttered, and her spine tingled.

"First off, are you a virgin?" Salem asked, his face serious. But Sabrina couldn't help her face from becoming cherry red, to match her lips. Salem looked down to her, his face twisting into a smile, as his fingers twisted in her.

"Hurry up Sabrina" Salem said before he pulled his fingers out of her completely before licking them clean. A needy whine came from her before she nodded. Salem smiled before he wrapped his fingers around the bundle of nerves outside of her virgin flesh. She squirmed under him as her eyes closed in bliss.

"Next question... who owns you?" Salem said, with a huge smile.

"No one" Sabrina grit out.

"Wrong" He said, pinching the pearl.

"F-f-fine, y-you own me... body and mind" Sabrina said, looking down embarrassedly.

Salem smiled again, and kissed her, slowly lowering down to touch her heated flesh with his. He slowly thrust into her, trying to control himself before he lost it. She cried out, the small spurt of blood against him widening his ego drastically. He eased back, and kissed the tears from her eyes. He nuzzled her face and rubbed her sides to try to ease away the pain. She moved slightly, and couldn't help the gasp that left her. The pain was subsiding, and she bucked against him, grinding her hips against his warn length. Oh it is so good! Sabrina came twice and was on her way to the third when Salem felt the tightening of his testicles. He pinched her pearl and ground himself into the bundle inside her too. She came again, before she milked him dry. They laid down in a contented sleep, as Salem rolled to the side, taking her with him. Salem enjoyed it while it lasted, for they could never be together again, but as they say...

Love is blind.


End file.
